Family Business
by MoSassy23
Summary: The Shelbys and the Thayers have always been close as long as any of them could remember, with both mothers having been best friends since they were young. So, it was only a matter of time before the next generation would get together. (Tommy/OC, John/OC, Michael/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_NEW STORY! YAY! This is the reason I have not updated ANYTHING in a while, Peaky Blinders. I got Netflix and started binging shows, and Peaking Blinders has gotten me hooked! And after watching…and re-watching…and re-watching again; the Thayers popped into my head. So, please, enjoy my Peaky Blinders story. I do not own anything Peaky Blinders related, just the Thayers._

Homecoming

November 1918

The dirty streets of Small Heath were crowded with women, all rushing around in preparation. The men were coming home. They had been arriving all through the week, with many to a few arriving at a time at the train station. Amid the organized chaos a girl of fifteen with light brown hair and hazel eyes ran down the street of Watery Lane, with a telegram grasped in her hand. She ran into the house, but noticed the sitting room was empty as well as the kitchen. She opened the secret door behind the curtain, and finally found one of the people she was looking for.

"Pol!" Polly Gray looked up at the girl, startled.

"Emily Thayer, don't scare me like that!"

"Where are Vi and Jo?"

"The Garrison, why?" Emily held out the telegram to her, to which Polly took and read. She looked up at Emily, shock written all over her face, and grabbed her arm as they both raced out of the house toward the pub.

It was about mid-day, and the Garrison had few customers inside, thankfully. Violet Thayer was cleaning glasses at the bar, when Polly and Emily burst through the doors. Polly looked up at her.

"Vi, where's Jo?" Violet set the glass down and came around the bar.

"In the back office."

"Come on." Polly started off toward the back office as Violet looked at her younger sister.

"What's going on, I have to pick up the kids soon?" Emily looked up at her as they followed Polly.

"We'll tell you when we tell Jo." They stopped behind Polly as she opened the back door, to reveal a woman with dark brown hair sitting at the desk over an open book. The sound of the door suddenly opening made her jump.

"Polly, what the fuck?" Polly motioned for Violet and Emily to come inside, before closing the door.

"Em, show her." Emily handed her telegram. Violet looked between her sisters and Polly.

"You two are scaring me, what's going on?" Jo read the telegram and covered her mouth, her wedding ring glinting in the sun, and then handed Violet the piece of paper. Jo looked at Polly.

"Really?" Polly and Emily smiled at her as Violet let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Really. Our boys are coming home, Josephine Shelby."

XXXXXX

The train the Shelby brothers were arriving on was late, and that didn't help the patience of the women waiting for their return. Jo was pacing across the platform, Polly stood with her hands on ten year-old Finn Shelby's shoulders, Vi had children clinging to her skirt waiting for their father, and Emmy was watching down the tracks for the train to come. The sound of the whistle brought them all back to reality, and they all huddled together as the train pulled in. Other women waited further down the platform to great their men at the door, while the Thayers and the Shelbys waited by themselves toward the front of the train.

Men poured out of the train, some looking perfectly fine and others looking fresh from the battlefield. The women looked over the tops of heads for any sign of the Shelby brothers, and a second later a familiar face appeared. Arthur Shelby was walking toward the front of the train, when he spotted his family. Finn took off toward him, with Polly and Emmy behind him. Arthur stooped down to grab Finn in a hug, which soon included Emmy as he picked them up. Polly smiled at them as Jo and Vi walked up. Arthur hugged Polly, his nieces and nephews, and Vi as Jo looked up at him.

"Welcome home, old man." He chuckled at her and hugged her.

"You're a sight for fucking sore eyes, Jo." Just then, John Shelby appeared up the platform. His children and Vi ran up to him, all nearly tackling him to the ground. John laughed as he stood up with his kids in his arms, and looked up at a tearful Violet.

" Come on, Vi. Don't cry I'm home." Vi hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"You're not leaving me ever fucking again, you hear me?" John laughed again, and kissed her. Jo watched them with a smile on her face, not wanting to interrupt the moment they were having. She looked down the platform, noticing how the other people had mostly cleared out. She glanced at Arthur to ask him where her husband was, when she saw one last person step off the train. Tommy. She'd recognize him anywhere even while he was wearing his soldier's uniform. Jo took off running towards him, and he threw his bag down to catch her in his arms.

Tommy held her and breathed in her scent, and he swore for an instant he felt like his old self again. He kissed her, and then pressed his forehead to hers.

"I missed you, so fucking much, Jo." She looked up at him, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I missed you, too, my love." Tommy, hesitantly, wiped the tear from her cheek. Jo covered his hand with hers, understanding instantly.

"Tommy, you're not gonna hurt me, I promise."

"You don't know that, Jo." As she opened her mouth to answer the whistle of the train sounded, severally startling Jo. She grabbed onto Tommy breathing heavily, and he noticed his brothers jump slightly at the same time as her. He held her head to his chest as he whispered in her ear.

"We've both been fucked up, haven't we?" He could still feel her shaking as Jo looked up at him.

"Yes, we have, Tommy." She kissed him again before taking his hand.

"Come on, Polly will probably kill me if I kept you away any longer." He chuckled under his breath.

"Then, we best not keep Pol waiting." They walked hand-in-hand toward the rest of the family, and Polly could tell right away that all three of the Shelby brothers hadn't come back the same.

_This is the first story I have written where I have written curse words, and it is a bit weird. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Tell me what you think of the Thayers and their relationship with the Shelbys, and please stick around for more. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, the reason this has taken me awhile is that I got a book all about Peaky Blinders for Christmas, and I wanted to finish it and get some better insight into the characters and the show. And the book is AMAZING! Highly recommend; its called "By Order Of The Peaky Blinders" and it doesn't have an author but it has an introduction from the shows creator, Steven Knight. Also, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story you guys are amazing! I do not own anything Peaky Blinders related, just the Thayers._

News From Belfast

1919

The day was overcast in Small Heath, and bitterly cold. It, however, didn't seem to bother the figure heading for Charlie's Yard, with a cigarette hanging from her red lips. Josephine Rose Thayer Shelby, almost as intimidating as her husband but able to charm just about anybody with her brown doe eyes and innocent smile, scanned the area around her from under the bill of her peaked cap with brand new razor blades sewn in.

Jo jumped when she heard the front gate of Charlie's Yard open, just in time to see her husband closing the gate behind him. She took the cigarette from her lips as Tommy turned.

"How did it go, Tommy?" Tommy smirked as he kissed her and took the cigarette from her hand, and raised it to his own lips.

"Shall we go see, love?" Jo smiled at him as she took his outstretched arm, both heading toward Watery Lane.

Policemen stepped out of the couple's way with a lighthearted, and ever so slightly frightened, "Morning Mr. Shelby, Mrs. Shelby", and mothers pulled children out of the way apologizing to them. Jo kindly smiled back at the children as she and Tommy made their way to the front door of the Shelby residence. Tommy helped Jo take off her coat and hung it on the wrung by the door, which she followed with her cap tucking the loose strands of her dark brown hair back into the bun at the back of her head, and wandered into the kitchen to find Finn by the open stove and throwing a cigarette into the fire.

"Finn?" Finn looked up at him, innocently, and kept glancing at the door to make sure Jo wasn't there.

"Arthur's mad as Hell." Tommy knelt down beside his youngest brother, picking up the cigarette, and threw it into the fire.

"Imagine how mad Jo would be if she found you with that. And what does a ten-year-old know about Hell?" He lightly hit Finn's nose with the back of his cap. Finn looked up at him as Jo entered the room.

"I'm eleven Sunday."

"What do I need to be mad about?" Finn glanced at Tommy as she looked between the Shelby brothers. Tommy ruffled Finn's hair and smiled at his wife.

"Nothing, whatsoever, darling." She kept looking between them, but smiled as she kissed the top of Finn's head and followed Tommy to the curtains on the wall, which opened up to the betting shop. The shop was overflowing with men making bets, tables were overflowing with coins and notes, and shouts filled the air as Jo and Tommy made their way around the shop checking on the bets coming in and the money they were making. Just then, John called out from the blackboard on the far wall.

"Tommy, Jo, look!" Tommy led Jo over to John, who held up a big red leather bound book.

"Look at the book! All on Monaghan Boy." Jo smiled at the book as Tommy clapped John on the shoulder.

"Good work, John." A shout behind them made the trio turn to see Arthur, with an angered expression on his face.

"Tommy! Get in here, now! Both of ya!" John went back to the blackboard as the couple followed Arthur into his office. Tommy closed the door behind him as Jo sat in the chair across from Arthur. Arthur poured himself a glass of rum as Tommy leaned against the wall behind his wife.

"You were seen doing the powder trick down at Garrison Court. And you wasn't there, but he does nothing without you knowing 'bout it, Jo." Jo sighed as Tommy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Times are hard. People need a reason to lay a bet." Arthur looked at his brother as Jo put her hand over her husband's, taking a long sip from his glass.

"There was a Chinese." Jo looked at him.

"The washer women say she's a witch. It helps them believe.

"We don't mess with Chinese." Tommy nodded his head toward the door.

"Look at the board…" Arthur cut him off by slamming his glass onto the desk, which startled Jo.

"Chinese have cutters of their own."

"We agreed. I'm taking charge of drumming up new money."

"When did we agree?" To answer him, Jo pulled the open bottle away from Arthur with a look of both pity and understanding. He watched her, and then looked up to his brother.

"What if Monaghan Boy wins?" Neither of the couple spoke, making Arthur stand to his feet staring at them.

"You fixing races now Tommy? You have permission from Billy Kimber to be fixing races?" Tommy and Jo don't reply, trying not to look at him.

"What's got into you Tommy? You think we can take on the Chinese and Billy Kimber? Kimber has an army! Jo, what the fuck are you thinking?" Jo looked up at him as he got close to her face, when Tommy stood in between his brother and wife.

"I _think_, Arthur. That's what I do. I think. So that you don't' have to." Tommy took Jo's hand and pulled her to the door, Jo giving her brother-in-law a death glare, with Arthur following them out onto the main floor of the shop.

"Tommy!" He watched as Jo and Tommy walked in different directions in the shop.

"Tommy, there's some news from Belfast…" Neither of the couple looked at him as they went about their business.

"Tommy! I'm calling a family council tonight at eight o'clock. Jo, bring your sisters! This time you_ be_ there Tommy!" Tommy walked out the main door to the shop as Jo disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You _hear_ me? There's trouble coming."

_Yay, the first episode! Since the first episode has a lot going on, and I'm going to feature quite a lot of it, I'm going to split it up into different chapters. The first episode is probably one of my favorites, what are your guy's favorite episodes? Also, give me your honest opinion of Grace, did you like her or did you hate her? Please, keep telling me what you think of the Thayers, and please stick around for more. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story you guys are amazing! I do not own anything Peaky Blinders related, just the Thayers._

Crown of a Prince, Soon to be King

The Garrison was relatively quiet, even with the amount of men drinking at mid-day, but the room all but silenced as Thomas entered. Violet Alice Thayer looked up to see her brother-in-law sit at the bar in front of her and setting down his cap. She smiled at him as she set a mug of beer down for him, and shook her head as he placed down two coins down on the bar.

"On the house, and you know I'm not gonna take those, Tommy." He smirked up at her and nodded. Vi grabbed another empty glass as Freddie Thorne came up to the bar and sat beside Tommy.

"Cheers, Thomas. Good health to you." Vi set the now filled glass in front of him, as he dragged one of the coins Tommy put on the bar toward his own drink. Vi watched him with an annoyed look on her face to which when Freddie looked to her after giving Tommy a sideways glance she looked him straight in the eye and pushed the coin back over to Tommy, clearly not having whatever game the two men were playing. Vi watched Freddie as he pulled a coin from his pocket and held it out to her, which she took. Tommy watched the entire exchange stone-faced, but with amusement in his eyes. Vi walked down the bar while Freddie picked up Tommy's cap as said man took a sip of his pint.

"The crown of a Prince, soon to be King I'd bet." Tommy set his glass down to answer.

"You don't bet."

"No, but these past few days I've been been speculating."

"About what?" Freddie moved closer to Tommy, as to not let the men around them hear what they were talking about.

"One of my Union comrades has a sister who works in the telegraph office at the BSA factory. She says in the past week there's been messages coming in from London to the brass. From Winston Churchill himself. Something 'bout a robbery. 'A robbery of national significance' it said. Underlined. Twice." Tommy glanced up at Vi, who was watching from the mirror behind the bar and subtly listening to the conversation, and nodded to her as Freddie continued.

"They're keeping it out of the papers, but our girl is snooping. And she found something that'll make you laugh. She found a list of names left on the telegraph machine. And on that list was your name and my name together." Freddie glanced at Vi before continuing.

"Now what kind of list would have the name of a Communist and the name of a bookmaker side-by-side?" Freddie smile at Tommy before leaning back in his seat. Tommy took another sip of his beer, and looked at Freddie out of the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps it's a list of men who give false hope to the poor. The only difference between you and me Freddie is that sometimes _my_ horses stand a chance of winning." He caught a glimpse of Vi smirking as she came to wash down the bar, also as Freddie turned on the stool to face the room.

"You know, there are days when I hear about the cuttings and the beatings, that I wish I'd let you take that bullet in France." Tommy saw the angry look on Vi's face before answering.

"There are nights I wish you had." He smirked as Vi "accidentally" knocked over Freddie's drink, making him jump up before the alcohol got all over him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Thorne. My mistake." She smiled sweetly at him as he glared at her. The three looked toward the door as Danny Whizz-Bang broke through the doors and started smashing tables. Vi recoiled back as a shard of glass sliced through her cheek, leaving a trail of blood down the side of her face. She wiped the blood off of her face as Tommy and Freddie both grab Danny and force him to the ground.

"Danny you're home! You're home! We're all home, in England!" Danny kept screaming from his place on the ground.

"Had to go Bang! Had to go Bang!"

"You're not an artillery shell, Danny, you're a man. You're not a whizz-bang. You're a human being." Vi held Danny's shoulders, trying to help him snap out of it, as Tommy and Freddie stood him up; all without trying to keep the blood on her hand off him.

"Danny, look at me! Look at me! It's Violet Thayer, Danny. You're home, in Small Heath." That seemed to snap Danny out of his stupor, as he looked all around him at the chaos he caused. He looked to Tommy.

"Ah hell. I did it again?" Tommy patted him on the back.

"Yeah, you did it again. Go home to your wife, Danny. Try to get all that smoke and mud out of your head." Danny nodded to him and Vi.

"Yes, Mr. Shelby. I'm sorry, Mr. Shelby, and I'm sorry Miss Vi." They both nod to him as he hurries out the door. Tommy walked over to Vi, and turned her head to look at the cut on her cheek. He pulled out his handkerchief and put it to her cheek as Harry, the pub owner, turned an upturned chair right side up and looked around the room as he spoke to Tommy.

"Mr. Shelby, you have to do something about him." The men all nodding their heads, and received a glare from Vi, as Freddie spoke up from the bar.

"Damn right Harry. You pay the Peaky Blinders a lot of money for protection. You're the law around here now, Tommy, aren't ya? Why don't you put a bullet in Danny Whizz-Bang's head? Like they do with mad horses." Vi stepped toward Freddie.

"Freddie that's enough!" Freddie continued ignoring her.

"Maybe you'll have to put a bullet in my head someday, too." Tomm put is hand on her arm, and spoke into her ear.

"Get your things, I'm taking you to see Jo." She went behind the bar to grab her things quickly and followed Tommy to the door as he spoke to Harry.

"Bring the bill to the Peaky Blinders. We'll take care of this." He slammed the door behind them as Vi pulled on her coat. Vi put his handkerchief back to the cut on her cheek as they walked down Watery Lane.

"You should have let me fuck him up, Tommy." Tommy patted her shoulder.

"As much as I would've enjoyed that, it wasn't worth it."

"He shouldn't say things like that, he knows just as well what Danny went through. The fucking bastard." Tommy shook his head while chuckling at her, she would defend anyone and everyone 'til her dying breath.

"You should be proud, Vi. You got Danny to calm down better than I could have, and you just about made ten men shit themselves." She smiled at him.

"It's how I help John calm down." He slowed down, and looked at her.

"How is he doing?" She paused for a second, then looked up at him.

"He has his bad days, but he also has good ones. I'm just glad he talks to me, I think it helps. How about you, Tommy?" He shook his head as they continued to walk.

"I'm fine." She smiled sadly at him and shook her head as he continued.

"Come on, let's get to Jo before John shoots my fucking balls off for giving you a scar on that pretty face of yours." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Fuck off, you." They chuckled together as they walked home.

_To the guest who wanted to know the face claims to the Thayers; Hayley Atwell is Jo,_ _Jenna Louise Coleman is Vi, and Sarah Bolger is Emmy. Please, keep telling me what you think of the Thayers, and please stick around for more._

_Also, I just wanted to say thank you again for all the positive reviews; and to anyone who commented and didn't particularly find my story enjoyable, I hope you find other stories you enjoy._


End file.
